


eyebrow

by syncxpate



Category: SHINee
Genre: Humour?, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syncxpate/pseuds/syncxpate
Summary: "fuck his eyebrows," jonghyun mutters to himself.minho glances over. "what?""his eyebrows," jonghyun hisses, using his head to indicate the group of fellow students loudly laughing on the other side of the cafeteria."kibum's? they look like normal eyebrows. why do you want to fuck them?""don't mock me, choi minho."





	eyebrow

**Author's Note:**

> idt i've ever actually posted this anywhere.  
> but i found it suddenly and idk it made me smile a little. here's a little silly jjong; one of my favourite characterisations

"fuck his eyebrows," jonghyun mutters to himself.

 

minho glances over. "what?"

 

"his  _ eyebrows, _ " jonghyun hisses, using his head to indicate the group of fellow students loudly laughing on the other side of the cafeteria.

 

"kibum's? they look like normal eyebrows. why do you want to fuck them?"

 

"don't mock me, choi minho."

 

from across the room, kibum makes a face and raises a single eyebrow, the one with the scar scratched out at one end. as if he can hear jonghyun's almost inaudible curses. 

 

or maybe he can, because he stands up from his chair and starts walking in their direction.

 

jonghyun slams his forehead on the table, he'd forgotten minho told him that kibum would be joining them for a while that day. something about planning a birthday party for a mutual friend. jonghyun hadn't even known they were friends. if he had known he would have stopped cursing out kibum in front of minho, he would have not told minho about his massive crush on kibum, he would have unfriended minho with immediate notice. he would have...not squeaked when kibum sat down and then blurted "fuck your eyebrows" when said boy raised them in surprise. 

 

"is he okay?" kibum stage-whispers to minho, eyes still pinned to jonghyun. 

 

"i'm not sure," minho replies. but he's waggling  _ his  _ eyebrows at jonghyun and his way too annoying grin can almost be heard in his voice and jonghyun  _ knows _ it's supposed to be some kind of  _ time to confess! _ signal which of course they didn't plan but minho decided on anyway. 

 

"i hate life," jonghyun announces, far too dramatically, picks up his bag and makes to stomp his way to the library. kibum's eyebrows raise even higher and how is it possible jonghyun finds  _ eyebrows  _ sexy, he needs to go dig himself into a hole somewhere. 

 

~-~

 

"so you hate my eyebrows?"

 

the whispered remark breaks jonghyun out of the narrowed intense focus on his science assignment and back into the horrible world where kim kibum heard him blurt something about eyebrows and then saw him flounce away like a dramaqueen on steroids. maybe if he disguises himself as a statue, kibum will go away. 

 

kibum does not go away. 

 

"i know you can hear me. plus, minho said you talk about me a bit."

 

jonghyun hates minho. he files that new epiphany away for further reference.

 

when it becomes clear that kibum will be standing over jonghyun and his pile of textbooks until he gets a verbal reply, jonghyun sighs. "i don't hate your eyebrows."

 

"just everything else then?" jonghyun swears there's a chuckle underneath that sentence. he might hate kibum too.

 

"no." or okay, maybe he doesn't.

 

"good." kibum's smile is incandescent, jonghyun thinks. like sunlight reflected on diamonds. so pretty. 

 

"wanna go on a date?" 

 

wait. wait. rewind. what?

 

"i'm sorry, could you repeat that? i think i blacked out for a moment and dreamt you asked me on a date." as soon as the words leave his mouth, jonghyun wants to slam his head on the desk again. he's usually less embarrassing than this. probably.

 

"i did ask you out." kibum is sitting in front of him now, his chin resting on his hand, smiling up at jonghyun like it was a perfectly run of the mill request.

 

if he wasn't in the library, and the librarian wasn't already watching him like a suspicious hawk, jonghyun would have laughed, out loud, too hearty. if he was the kind to let himself think of impossibilities,  _ this _ would probably be the top of the list. "making fun of people is not kind," he tells kibum.

 

"i'm not though," kibum grins and his  _ damned eyebrow _ goes up in a challenging stare. "i think you're cute. and apparently you 'have a huge thing for me'." the last words are said with widened eyes and lowered voice and jonghyun is sure kibum is quoting minho.

 

"i hate choi minho," jonghyun says.

 

"so do i," kibum answers gravely, but there's a soft smile on his mouth.

 

"so, wanna go for dinner tonight?" 

 

apparently, kibum is serious. 

 

the bell for the next class rings before jonghyun can answer and kibum groans at the sound. "dammit my next class is on the other side of the school." he stands up and grabbing a pen scratches a series of numbers on the top corner of jonghyun's science notes. "let me know!" and then he's jogging out, as if he hasn't lit a little bonfire under jonghyun's feet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i would apologise for posting fic but i figure if you're on ao3 on the jongkey tag then i guess.....you don't mind ha.


End file.
